Endless Pleasures
by icbdrummergirl
Summary: Robert and Cora embark on a... pleasurable spring picnic. Set some time during the first season. I do not own Downton Abbey or its characters. *First fanfic I've ever published, so constructive criticism? :)


"My darling, would you mind terribly if we stopped here for a spell," Robert begged his wife. They had been on horseback for hours, and he had slept on his hip wrong the night before, so that every bump irritated the ache further. With a feigned disappointment, Cora relented, "Of course, my dear. I sometimes forget that advancing age takes away from the athleticism of a man." She dismounted from the saddle with a hidden smirk, excited by the act of teasing her husband.

Robert immediately flushed with irritation, "It has nothing to do with age!" He dismounted angrily, forgetting the pain of his hip, and immediately wincing, thankful that his wife was too busy tying off her mare to notice his discomfort. He shook off the pain and slightly limped over to Cora, the initial irritation now absent, insecurity now in its place. _Am I really getting too old to please her, _he worried to himself, his brow furrowing.

Cora found herself thinking completely the opposite as she secured her horse to the fence post. She knew that her husband had no problems being "athletic" at his age, and the ride through the extensive grounds of their exquisite home had only stirred up such pleasant thoughts. Her stomach flipped excitedly as she recalled the feeling of the saddle between her thighs on the way up, imagining it was Robert instead. She turned to him and saw the troubled expression on his face, and her heart squeezed at the thought of anything troubling the man that she so desperately loved. "Robert? Are you quite well," she inquired as she placed a hand on his cheek to inspect for a temperature. He leaned into the touch, admiring the warmth that spread through him at the loving and gentle touch of his wife. He placed his hand over hers to prevent the soothing touch from escaping him prematurely, and looked into her eyes lovingly, his insecurities subsiding as the blush crept over his partner's cheeks, and he grinned, "I am very well, my love, more than you know." He finally broke from her touch and examined his surroundings, "I know that this was not our intended destination, but what if we were to set up our picnic here instead?"

Cora grinned and nodded vigorously, the plume of her hat shaking as she approved, "Oh, Robert, I daresay this spot will do just fine." Cora spread out the blanket while Robert unloaded the baskets for their casual feast.

The pair chatted and laughed as they shared the meal that Mrs. Patmore had so kindly prepared for them, and although the pressures of the Earl of Grantham lurked in the shadows, they enjoyed each others' company and indulged in carefree small talk. Cora smiled in adoration at her husband, admiring the twinkle in his eyes, and just enjoying this rare, relaxed occasion. Robert pulled a bottle of wine from the basket, and he poured them each a glass. He raised his glass with a shy smile as he toasted his wife, "To you, my darling, Cora, for putting up with my shenanigans for all these years, even when I least deserved your affections. My love for you is endless, and I can hardly imagine a single moment without your love."

Cora teared up at her husband's heartfelt speech, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her warm embrace, "Oh, Robert, I love you so much." Robert pulled his wife into his arms, her face buried in his chest as he held her tight against him, enjoying the warmth that filled him, enjoying the warmth that filled him whenever she was near. He carefully removed her hat, and gently rubbed her back, his chin resting on top of her head, achieving simple satisfaction from his wife's close proximity. Her hands clutched at his broad shoulders as she inhaled the enticing, yet subtle scent of her lover. On a whim, she let one of her hands snake up his shoulder to his neck to play with his hair, her slight touch making him shudder. He pulled back so that he could look at her, and the look of unwavering affection in her gaze caused him to choke up.

He leaned down to press his lips lovingly to hers, and she eagerly returned the kiss. Her fingers slipped through his hair, silently encouraging him to initiate more. He quickly took the hint as he deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on her. Cora fell back, pulling her husband over top of her as they passionately kissed. Robert was careful to shift his weight so that he would not crush his delicate wife, and although he was desperately craving her intimate touch, the gentleman in him prevented his desires from his control. Cora squirmed beneath him, eager for more, but he would not budge. A whimper escaped her as she felt his tongue trace the curves of her bottom lip, and she gasped out, incredibly aroused by the warm body pinning her to the ground. "Robert," she breathed, "please, my darling." His chivalry threatened to dissolve, but fortunately, he was able to maintain enough restraint so that he may carefully sit her up and begin to untie her dress. His fingers slipped when her kiss pressed into the hollow of his throat, then continued along his jaw. His concentration threatened to break as he felt her hand brush up against his stiff trousers, and he hurriedly removed her dress and began to undo her corset while her fingers unbuttoned his vest, then loosened his cravat. He gasped when he felt her cool hands against his bare chest as she pulled his shirt open. Heat seared his flesh as he struggled to maintain coherent thoughts in order to disrobe his wife. Relief flooded him as her corset gave and he removed the remnants of clothing, admiring the fair, smooth flesh of the beautiful woman he loved so much. He leaned down to kiss her once more, their bare torsos touching as Cora reached for the button of his trousers, attempting to release Robert's ever-growing discomfort. As her fingers curled around his intimate flesh, his forehead fell to her shoulder, his breath hitching in pure pleasure. "Robert, darling," she whispered into his ear as she gently squeezed him, "show me how much you love me." He planted a kiss on her shoulder, then adjusted so that he rested between her legs, and he pushed into her slowly, allowing her time to accommodate him. Robert lazily made sweet love to the woman he'd given his life to, and as she buried her face into his neck, gripping him tightly to her, he slowly, but passionately made her his once more as their pleasure began to climb, faster and faster until they lay breathless in each other's arms, satisfaction setting in as they enjoyed the beautiful spring sky.

After some time, Robert dozed from the overwhelming calm that engulfed him, and Cora lay unashamedly on his chest, smiling. She finally woke him with a barrage of feather-light kisses across his face, "Oh, Robert, as much as I hate for this glorious feeling to end, we really should be heading back before they organize a search party." Robert shook the sleep from himself and sat up, reaching for his clothes. Although they relied on the measured work of Bates and O'Brien back at the house, Robert and Cora were more than capable of helping each other to dress in this moment. Robert reached for his pocket watch, and gasped, "Good God! Is that really the time? I hate to rush you, my darling, but if we do not hurry, we will miss the dressing gong." They quickly repacked their blanket and baskets, then once again mounted their horses to began the journey back to the house. When they finally arrived, Carson had already rung the dressing gong, and the rest of the family waited in the drawing room while Bates and O'Brien dressed his lordship and her ladyship as quickly as possible.

They finally made it down, and dinner was served. Thomas and William served them the first course, and Carson stood by dutifully keeping a watchful eye over the dinner, and small talk filled the room. Robert and Cora shared secret glances across the table, silently remembering their afternoon together. Finally Mary turned their attention back to the present, "Papa? Why were the two of you so late for dinner?"

Edith then chimed in, "Oh, yes, did something happen?"

Everyone's attention turned to the two of them, and after a few moments of silence, Cora answered, "Your father and I simply got too caught up in the endless pleasures of such a marvelous spring day," her eyes twinkling with humor.

"Oh, yes," Robert agreed, "it was quite marvelous, my dear."

They shared a playful smile and the subject was dropped, but they exchanged a silent look, and Robert thought, _Oh, today's pleasures truly are endless. _His thoughts were interrupted as a throat cleared from beside him, and he froze as he heard his mother's voice.

"Perhaps it's just me, but maybe you two would like to be excused so that you could enjoy the 'marvelous spring day' some more? From the looks of things, you did not enjoy it thoroughly enough."

Robert's face turned a deep shade of red, embarrassed by his mother's sudden outburst, and he looked to see that his wife was just as mortified. Mary, Matthew, and Sybil tried to contain their giggles, and both footmen struggled to keep straight faces. Carson was horrified from such a comment, and of course, dear Edith was the one to tip the iceberg.

"But, whatever do you mean?"

And the whole room erupted in laughter.


End file.
